Words of Love
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Depuis deux mois, Klaus vit à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il ne se supporte plus jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de Caroline. Est-ce que l'Hybride et la jeune Vampire vont pouvoir apprendre à s'aimer au travers de lettres? Les mots peuvent-ils cicatriser les blessures? 100% Klaroline et peut-être d'autre couple à venir...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici ma cinquième fiction, eh oui cinquième!**_

_**Je suis très imaginative.**_

_**Bref, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'écrire mais elle m'empêche d'avancer avec mes autres fictions donc je me suis lancée.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

**LA LETTRE**

_**POV Klaus :**_

Je déambulais sans but dans les rues bondées de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cette nouvelle dispute avec Hayley, la mère de mon enfant, m'avait énervé et j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je marchais à vive allure à la recherche d'une proie. Une proie qui me ferait oublier que ma vie n'était qu'une suite d'échec. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être un Hybride puissant et craint avec une armée d'être tel que moi, mais j'avais échoué. Le petit con arrogant de ma douce, de mon inestimable Caroline y avait veillé. Si elle ne l'avait pas aimé autant, ce n'était pas sa mère à lui que j'aurais noyé le soir de Noël, mais lui à qui j'aurais arraché le cœur après l'avoir torturé ! Pour elle, pour qu'elle continue de me parler, de me regarder, je l'avais épargné et l'avais juste menacé de le tuer s'il ne quittait pas Mystic Falls. Ce qu'il avait fait et plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf » ! Elle m'en avait voulu mais quand j'avais eu besoin d'elle alors que Silas m'avait attaqué, elle était venue m'aidé, à contre cœur au début certes, mais j'avais senti ce jours-là qu'elle et moi étions devenus amis. Son amitié réchauffait mon cœur éteint depuis bien longtemps. C'était pour son bien et aussi avec la secrète idée, qu'elle chercherait à en savoir plus sur cette facette de ma personnalité, que j'avais rendu sa liberté à Tyler avant de partir pour la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Un complot s'y tramait contre moi et je devais savoir quoi. J'y avais découvert que j'allais être père, d'un enfant conçue lors d'une nuit de beuverie avec Hayley. Je ne l'aimais pas et ne l'aimerais jamais mais cet enfant était une force et mon héritier direct quand je reprendrais le trône de Marcel. Mon protégé, que j'avais créé en 1815 lorsque ma famille et moi-même vivions ici, dans cette ville que nous avions battis et avant que mon père ne nous chasse de ce lieu. Je marchais toujours à la recherche de cette maudite proie qui me ferait me sentir à nouveau Vampire. Je ne me supportais plus. J'étais devenue faible à cause d'elle et pourtant ce que j'avais fait pour elle, pour son bonheur ne l'avait en rien touché. C'était comme si, je n'avais rien dit. Elle m'avait regardé mais me voyait-elle et m'avait-elle seulement écouté ? Non ! Elle ne pensait qu'au retour de son Tyler, fade et sans cervelle incapable de lui offrir ce dont elle méritait ! J'avais su par ma sœur à son retour d'Europe et après sa rupture avec le Quaterback que l'histoire, Tyler et Caroline, avait tourné court. Je m'étais réjouie mais Rebekah m'avait annoncé que ma jolie blonde s'était amourachée d'un autre étudiant, répondant au nom de Jesse qui n'était en fait, qu'un chasseur de Vampire. Elle avait dû le tuer et s'était consolée dans les bras de son cher ex-ami, nouveau petit ami, Stefan Salvatore !

Je m'arrêtais et observais les badauds dans cette rue bondée. C'est là que je la repérais, une jeune femme blonde, la vingtaine plutôt jolie. Elle était accompagnée d'une bande d'amis. Ils faisaient la fête et dansaient au beau milieu de la rue. C'était ça, la Nouvelle-Orléans lors d'une belle nuit de fin d'été. Je m'approchais d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle m'avait remarqué et c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je m'avançais avec une lenteur délibérée, elle continua de danser, déboussoler par mon regard. Je le sentais, sa température corporelle avait monté de quelques centièmes de degrés, sa peau frissonnait et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. J'étais à présent près de la jeune femme, je me plaçais derrière elle comme un chasseur tourne autour de sa proie. Du bout des doigts, je caressais la peau nue de son bras, de mon autre main j'enroulais une de ses boucles blondes autour d'un de mes doigts. Elle haletait, elle me voulait, son désir était palpable. Je lui murmurais de me suivre et baisa le lobe de son oreille. Je pris sa main et l'entraîna à ma suite. Elle me suivit sans discuter, je n'avais pas eu besoin de la contraindre, il fut une époque où les filles étaient plus prudentes. De nos jours, la chasse n'avait plus la même saveur. Je l'emmenais dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards, je la plaquais contre un mur sans ménagement, elle eut l'air d'apprécier. J'avais envie de me satisfaire sur tous les points, j'en avais besoin. Ma bouche prit la sienne avec force, je soulevais sa minijupe pendant que ses mains trouvaient sans difficulté le chemin de ma braguette. J'insérais un doigt puis un deuxième en elle tout en laissant une traîné de baisés de sa gorge dans son décolleté. Ses mains caressaient avec vergogne ma virilité déjà durcie par l'excitation de cette situation. Quand elle fut assez humide, je la soulevais de terre et m'introduisit en elle jusqu'à buter au fond de son ventre. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle prenait un pied d'enfer, « Elle mourra heureuse au moins ! » me dis-je. Elle criait de plaisir, je l'empêchais de reprendre son souffle, tant mes assauts en elle étaient rapprochés. Lorsque, je fus repus de mon plaisir charnel et que je me déversais en elle, je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorge et bus goulûment son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je laissais retomber son corps sans vie sur le sol et me rajustais en prenant mon temps. Qu'il avait été bon de se sentir soi-même quelques minutes.

Je rentrais chez moi d'un pas léger et presque heureux. Je pénétrais dans la maison et surpris Hayley assise nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, ses grosses Doc Martens à même le cuir. Je me retins de lui hurler dessus, cela ne servait à rien, une fois le dos tourné, elle les reposerait dessus. Aucun respect ! Je m'élançais dans l'escalier me dirigeant vers ma chambre quand j'entendis la voix de mon frère venant de son bureau m'appeler. Je soupirais, j'aurais aimé rester encore seul, quelques instants. Je descendis les quelques marches que j'avais gravis et le rejoints. Je m'appuyais dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de parler longtemps.

**"Il y a une lettre pour toi.** Déclara-t-il sans me regarder. Je m'avançais pour la prendre sur son bureau mais il m'attrapa par le bras. **J'aimerais que tu calmes tes accès de colères envers Hayley ! Elle est fragile !"**

**"Fragile ? Je t'en prie, Elijah. Elle est enceinte pas impotente !** Déclarais-je moqueur."

**"Tu devrais plus te soucier de son état de santé, elle porte ton enfant après tout !** Dit-il sur un ton de reproche."

**"Ah bon ? J'ai cru à ta manière de t'en occuper ou de te soucier d'elle que c'était toi le père de cet enfant !** Répondis-je."

**"C'est ridicule, je m'occupe d'elle parce que tu ne le fais pas !** Se défendit-il."

**"Elle ne m'intéresse pas et cet enfant non plus !** Déclarais-je sans honte et j'ajoutais devant le regard mauvais de mon frère. **Je ne veux pas être comme toi à me soucier de chose futile. Je suis persuadé que tu connais même sa tension à être toujours si prévenant avec elle."**

Elijah baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un voile passa sur les yeux de mon frère et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**"Tu ne veux pas te soucier de chose futile ?** Me demanda-t-il en prenant un briquet en métal posé sur son bureau et en l'allumant."

**"Exact !"** Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

**"Ça ne te posera donc aucun problème que je brûle cette lettre ?** M'interrogea-il en me montrant délibérément les écritures."

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture fine et soignée de Caroline. Je bondis sur la lettre faisant tomber le briquet sur Elijah. Je me retournais pour ouvrir la lettre avec empressement pendant que mon frère éteignait le début de feu que le briquet avait allumé sur son pantalon.

**"Bravo cher frère.** Je me retournais et vis le pantalon brulé sur la cuisse. Je haussais les épaules."

**"Quoi ? Personne ne remarquera qu'il te manque un costume. Tu ne portes que ça !** Répondis-je en sortant du bureau."

J'utilisais ma vitesse vampirique pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais reçu une lettre de ma chère Caroline et je voulais la lire seul. Elle allait certainement me dire que je ne devais pas l'attendre, que son cœur était pris par son cher Stefan. Je m'énervais seul, je retirais mon pull gris et le jetais au travers de la pièce. J'errais comme un dément dans ma chambre, allant et venant ne sachant pas si je devais la lire ou bien attendre encore un peu. Je tournais mes colliers entre mes doigts et je commençais à avoir à nouveau faim. Je pris une poche de sang dans mon frigidaire personnel et m'assis sur mon lit. Je pris la lettre dans une main et plantais mes crocs dans la poche. Je l'ouvrais finalement avec fébrilité.

_Klaus,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Bonnie est morte et Elena… Que dire d'Elena hormis qu'elle vit un amour dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Matt déprime, Rebekah lui manque ! _

_Je dois te paraître tellement futile à te parler de chose dont tu te moques. Je ne sais pas quoi dire exactement. Je t'écris mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est si pathétique et tellement normal de ma part. Je suis là assise dans ma chambre sur le campus de l'université de Whitmore et je cherche mes mots, c'était pourtant si simple de te parler quand tu étais en face de moi. Je revois ton sourire mais j'ai presque oublié le son de ta voix. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça avant et encore moins te le dire, tu te serais vanté, mais tu me manques. Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour._

_Rebekah a du te dire que j'avais eu une aventure avec un étudiant qui était aussi un chasseur de Vampires. J'ai dû le tuer mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner ce geste. Damon et Elena n'arrêtent pas de me dire que c'était lui ou moi mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Tu sais à quel point, je déteste faire du mal aux gens même à toi quand je te disais des paroles blessantes, je m'en voulais alors avoir tué un être humain…_

_Je pensais que Stefan lui me comprendrait mais il a été odieux avec moi. Il ne voulait que coucher avec moi alors que je ne voulais qu'une épaule pour pleurer et quelqu'un à qui parler mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Heureusement que Damon et Elena sont arrivés parce que ce n'était pas Stefan mais Silas. Et oui, tu as bien lu, c'était Silas ! Il est en vie et Stefan introuvable. Damon est fou d'inquiétude pour son frère et personne n'arrive à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser pas même Elena._

_Enfin, comme tu peux le voir toujours les même problèmes à Mystic Falls. Et toi, la Nouvelle-Orléans, comment est-ce ? J'ai vu hier soir un reportage sur cette ville, je suis restée devant la télévision pendant trois heures pour ne rien perdre du documentaire. Cette ville à l'air tellement belle et vivante ! Est-ce que la vie y est plus calme où a-t-elle aussi son lot de problème ? Je rêve de voyager mais tu le sais déjà, tu es celui qui me connait le mieux et pourtant nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé de nos rêves, de nos envies, de nos désirs… de nos projets !_

_D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais parti y vivre ? La vie à Mystic Falls ne te convenait plus ? T'ai-je blessé ? Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile et que tu avais fait des projets pour nous deux mais je ne suis pas encore prête à les vivre… Un jour peut-être, je l'espère, je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes si je ne te rejoints jamais. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu es un ami sincère et je ne voudrais pas perdre cette amitié._

_Je dois te laisser mon cher Klaus. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse sur la joue (et oui même par lettre je ne t'embrasse que sur la joue). Amicalement._

_Caroline._

Je relis encore et encore sa lettre. Je n'en revenais pas d'apprendre tant de chose même si je m'en moquais mais Caroline m'avait jugée assez digne pour me les confier. Je lui manquais et elle se désolait d'avoir oubliée le son de ma voix. Je devais la lui rappeler au plus vite, j'attrapais mon portable et composais son numéro mais une idée traversa mon esprit. J'arrêtais mon geste et le reposais sur ma table de chevet. Je me levais de mon lit et m'assis à mon bureau, une si jolie lettre ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse. Je pris une feuille et commençait à écrire. Les mots me manquaient, je voulais lui faire ressentir à quel point sa lettre m'avait touché, à quel point j'aimais qu'elle se confie à moi et surtout que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait me dire n'était futile. Elle aussi me manquait et que peut-importe qu'elle veuille de moi ou non je serais toujours et pour toujours son ami sur lequel, elle pourrait s'appuyer. Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour lui écrire cette lettre.

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez quand je signais ma lettre. Un doute s'empara de moi alors, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas de réponse. Que j'étais pour elle un moyen d'évacuer la pression comme si j'étais son journal intime. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Elijah n'attendit pas ma réponse et pénétra dans ma chambre. De toute évidence lui avait dormi cette nuit, sa mine était beaucoup plus fraîche que la mienne. Il me regarda d'une manière étrange avant de s'avancer vers le bureau, il sourit comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Lui et son idée de me voir faire une quelconque rédemption.

**"Je viens t'informer que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Sophie est arrivé !** Me dit-il en souriant comme un ahuri."

**"Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse comme ça ?** Lui demandais-je regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question."

**"Te voir écrire une lettre, probablement enflammée, à une jeune étudiante !** Répondit-il."

**"Ma lettre n'est pas enflammée et Caroline n'est pas qu'une simple étudiante !** Dis-je comme pour les défendre toutes les deux. Elijah riait à présent. **De toute façon, je ne vais pas l'envoyer.** Décrétais-je."

**"Pardon ?** S'étrangla-t-il en arrêtant aussitôt de rire."

**"Elle n'attend surement pas de réponse.** Expliquais-je."

**"Si elle a pris le temps d'écrire à un homme qui est censé être son pire ennemi, qui lui a retiré l'amour de sa vie et qui est parti à des kilomètres d'elle… Je pense qu'elle nourrit quelques intérêts à son égard.** Déclara-t-il.** N'est-ce pas Rebekah ?** Demanda-t-il."

**"Entièrement d'accord avec toi !** Répondit ma sœur aucunement gênée d'avoir été surprise en train d'écouter aux portes.** Tu dois envoyer cette lettre, Klaus ! Il faut que tu saisisses cette chance."**

Ils commençaient à m'énerver ces deux-là à vouloir se mêler de mes histoires. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et sortis des vêtements propres. Je commençais à retirer ceux que je portais devant eux. Ils s'en allèrent et je pus prendre une douche salvatrice. Les idées se bousculaient les unes les autres dans ma tête : Hayley, le bébé, Sophie, Marcel et maintenant Caroline qui m'écrivait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, dans ma hâte j'avais aussitôt répondu à ma belle mais je me demandais si c'était raisonnable et si nous commencions à échanger régulièrement et qu'elle finissait par me détester ou à m'aimer. Dans le dernier cas, ça ne me dérangerais pas mais elle me rejoindrait et risquerait de mettre sa vie en danger à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ça ne la changerait pas beaucoup de Mystic Fall et Marcel était un enfant de cœur à côté de Silas mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il lui arrivait malheur. Je décidais pour son bien et aussi pour ma sécurité mentale de ne pas donner suite à sa lettre. Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ma taille et me penchais sur mon bureau pour déchirer la lettre c'est là que je remarquais sa disparition ! Je pensais aussitôt à Rebekah, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je sortais en trombe de ma chambre oubliant toute décence. Je pénétrais dans le salon, Rebekah était penchée sur le fauteuil ou se trouvait Hayley quelques instants plutôt.

**"Tu as vu ça ? Elle a complètement bousillé le cuir avec ses chaussures !** S'énerva ma petite sœur comme s'il ne s'était rien passée."

**"Où est-elle ?** L'interrogeais-je sans relever le commentaire qu'elle venait de faire."

**"Je ne sais pas. Elle est montée à l'étage puis elle est redescendue pour sortir.** Répondit-elle."

**"Pas la louve, je te parle de la lettre.** Répliquais-je agacé."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre ce dont j'étais en train de lui parler.

**"La lettre que tu as écrite pour Caroline ?** M'interrogea-t-elle."

**"Non celle pour le Père Noël !** Hurlais-je."

**"Je ne l'ai pas eu ta lettre ! As-tu bien regardé sur ton bureau ?** Me demanda-t-elle."

Je ne répondis pas à cette question, évidemment que j'avais regardé sur mon bureau puisque je la cherchais pour la déchirer.

**"Rebekah !** M'impatientais-je."

**"Bon tu me lâches là ! Ta lettre, je ne l'ai pas d'accord ? Je ne suis pas la seule à vivre sous se toit. Et Elijah, tu lui as posé la question au moins ? Non… Evidemment, tu as pensé tout de suite à moi car il n'y a que moi qui peut faire une chose pareille…** Elle arrêta son monologue et porta sa main sur sa bouche."

**"Quoi ? **M'emportais-je en la prenant par les épaules.** Rebekah ?** La pressais-je."

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et Hayley apparut. Ma sœur m'écarta, je rattrapais ma serviette au passage cachant ma nudité. Elle se posta devant la louve et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?** L'interrogea-t-elle."

**"Je l'ai postée.** Répondit-elle en levant les épaules."

**"Quoi ?** M'étranglais-je.** Pourquoi ?"**

**"Je suis désolée, Klaus. Je ne voulais absolument pas te mettre mal à l'aise…** Commença-t-elle"

**"Viens-en au fait !** M'énervais-je."

**"On va être parent mais aucun de nous ne voulions l'être. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas."**

**"La conclusion de ces observations ?** M'impatientais-je."

**"Je veux que tu sois avec Caroline comme ça je pourrais avoir Tyler !** Finit-elle avec emportement."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec vigueur mon corps était secoué tellement je riais avec force à m'en faire pleurer.

**"Tu crois que ça sera aussi simple ? J'aurais Caroline et toi Tyler grâce à une lettre !** Pouffais-je."

**"Bien-sûr que non, ça ne sera pas facile, je ne suis pas si stupide que tu le crois. Mais si nous ne tentons rien nous n'aurons rien ! Tu veux Caroline, je viens de t'offrir une chance de l'avoir. Une lettre n'est qu'un début mais Caroline aime ce genre d'attention. Elle va adorer et te répondre !** M'affirma-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux."

**"Elle n'a pas tort !** Dit Rebekah embarrassé de le reconnaître."

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Toutes deux pensaient que je devais engager cette relation à distance avec Caroline. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire et je me sentais vraiment perdu maintenant. Je les regardais, elles m'observaient toutes les deux, un sourire s'étalaient sur leur visage à chacune.

**"Très bien vous avez gagné !** Rageais-je."

Je détestais que quelqu'un me force la main. Je sortais du salon furieux mais heureux tout de même, peut-être que cette relation à distance finirait par aboutir. Je me surpris à espérer et j'avais même hâte que Caroline me réponde, si elle me répondait…

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. J'ai changé mon style d'écriture. Je ne suis pas très habituée à ce type d'écriture, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtise.**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver le plus vite possible grâce à vos reviews. Merci d'avance.**_

* * *

_**En ce qui concerne mes autres fictions, j'ai enfin la possibilité de fixer des dates pour les publications de mes chapitres mais je ne commencerais que la semaine prochaine à cause du boulot, donc:**_

_**- "Si Tout Recommençait", le Lundi dans la journée.**_

_**- "Slave of Love", le Mardi dans la journée.**_

_**- "The Vampire Diaries' Fanfiction", le Mercredi dans la journée.**_

_**- "Happy Daddys", le Jeudi dans la journée.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**Mel023 :**__** Coucou, merci pour ta review et super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Bisous.**_

_**Soihra :**__** Coucou, j'aime aussi les romances épistolaires mais j'aime surtout quand elles prennent leur envol donc rassures-toi, je compte bien faire que Caroline et Klaus se retrouvent à un moment donné. Bisous.**_

_**Klausetcaroline :**__** Coucou ma toute belle. Merci du compliment ça me touche vraiment. Gros bisous !**_

_**Klaroline66 :**__** Coucou, contente que cela te plaise. Voici donc la suite et merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.**_

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**__** Coucou, merci pour ta review et oui, une imagination débordante ! J'aimerais que mon cerveau me laisse le temps de développer plus mes autres fictions avant d'en créer de nouvelles mais je ne peux pas les ignorer sinon elles me hantent et je n'avance pas celles déjà en cours. C'est terrible ! Bref, ravie que tu me suives sur cette fiction ci aussi. Gros Bisous.**_

_**Petite Amande :**__** Coucou merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Gros Bisous**_

_**Audrey Delena :**__** Oh My God ! **__**Tu es une vrai fan, tu me suis partout ma Sweetheart ! Mes 2 pages Facebook et toutes mes fictions, Houa ! Je suis vraiment touchée par ton entrain. Oui, tu as raison à l'heure du tout informatique et des nouvelles technologies ça fait du bien de revenir à des valeurs sûr. Et c'est aussi un bon moyen de conserver des pans de son passé. Ils pourront les lire quand bon leur semble. Merci pour ta jolie review. Gros bisous !**_

_**MARiiN3 :**__** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et oui pour une fois qu'Hayley sert à quelque chose de bien. C'est clair, qu'elle ne le fait pas de manière désintéressé mais elle l'a fait et c'est ce qui compte ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire mais au vue de tes précédentes review sur mes autres fictions, je sais que oui. Gros Bisous.**_

_**elo69 :**__** Coucou, tu as tout à fait raison ! En début de chapitre, Klaus est vraiment d'humeur morose. Il ne supporte plus d'être devenu ce qu'il est devenu (faible à ses yeux) et il est malheureux car il ne voit pas Caroline le rejoindre. Donc, il se laisse aller mais c'est aussi vrai qu'en découvrant la lettre de sa belle, il retrouve le moral et bientôt le sourire. Tu vas maintenant découvrir la lettre que Klaus a écrite à Caroline. J'espère que ça va te plaire tout autant. Gros Bisous.**_

* * *

**Coucou,**

**Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que cette fiction à reçu, je suis vraiment très touchée. **

**Dire que je ne l'avais commencé que pour me premettre de poursuivre les autres...**

**J'ai été très surprise qu'elle vous plaise!**

**Je vous poste donc la suite de cette nouvelle fiction et vous retrouve à la fin pour plus ample explications.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**LA REPONSE**

_**POV Caroline**_

La Camaro Bleu de Damon avalait les kilomètres. Je m'accrochais à la poigné au-dessus de ma tête. J'avais beau être un Vampire, je ne risquais rien dans un accident de voiture, mais la conduite de l'aîné des frères Salvatore n'était en rien rassurante. Avec ma chance, nous aurions un accident et bien-sûr je serais la seule à m'empaler sur une branche d'arbre en plein dans le cœur. Bien évidemment, Elena me pleurerait ainsi que Matt et bien-sûr ma mère mais Damon et les autres n'en auraient rien à faire, que je sois morte! Quand à Stefan, si nous le retrouvons un jour, s'inquiétera-t-il vraiment de m'avoir perdu ? Se jettera-t-il comme il l'avait toujours fait dans les bras d'Elena ? J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté, Damon venait de serrer un peu trop un virage et j'avais pu voir le fond du ravin. Elena, à l'avant de la voiture, me regarda, elle aussi paraissait peu rassurée !

_Quelques heures plutôt, *Flashback*_

Je posais mon portable sur sa base, cherchais la chanson adéquate pour me détendre au mieux dans mon bain. Mon choix se porta sur tout l'album de A Fine Frenzy – One Cell In The Sea, j'enlevais mon peignoir kimono noir, l'accrochais à la potence et m'enfonçais dans mon bain aux senteurs de roses. L'eau était brulante mais mon corps de Vampire le supportait sans difficulté. Je détachais mes cheveux et savourais cet instant. Mon corps se délassait complètement et mon esprit vagabondait comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Par la pensée, je me retrouvais souvent à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Klaus. Nous visitions cette ville avant de partir dans une autre, tout aussi magnifique. Nous profitions de notre amitié qui, au fil du temps, devenais de l'amour. Je me surprenais à rêver d'être la femme la plus couvé et adoré au monde. Je respirais son odeur, écoutais avec délice les récits sur son passé, me délectais de son rire et de son accent, si sexy. Je caressais sa peau douce dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Nous faisions l'amour avec passion et j'hurlais son prénom quand il me donnait l'orgasme dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. S'il savait à quel point il me manquait… Je l'avais abordé dans ma lettre et j'espérais ardemment qu'il me réponde pour constater ou non qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Je lui avais dit ne plus me souvenir de sa voix mais c'était faux, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Lui qui avait toujours su trouvé les mots pour me toucher, lui qui m'avait séduite par ses paroles douces et les petits noms qu'il me donnait. Dieu que ça me manquait d'entendre ses « Sweetheart », « Love » ou encore « Mon Ange ». J'adorais ça même si quand il me les disait face à face, je jouais l'indifférente. Que j'ai pu être cruche ! S'il me répond, qu'il accepte de partager cette relation à distance avec moi peut-être me demandera-t-il un jour de le rejoindre. Il me l'avait déjà demandé deux fois et j'avais refusé à chaque foi aujourd'hui, je voulais être auprès de lui mais le pouvais-je encore ? Voudrait-il encore de moi ?

**« Hello Blondie ! »** Fit la voix de Damon.

Je me redressais brutalement et constatais que l'aîné des Salvatore se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de ma salle de bain.

**« Non mais tu es malade, Damon Salvatore** ? » Lui criais-je excédé par sa présence.

**« Oh du calme. Je viens juste te demandé si tu veux venir avec moi chercher Stefan ! »** M'expliqua-t-il tout en m'observant sortant précautionneusement de mon bain, tachant de cacher toute mon intimité.

**« Tu l'as retrouvé ? »** L'interrogeais-je le cœur battant d'émotion.

**« Bah… c'est ça le problème, je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup. »** Déclara-t-il embêté

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Quelle idée, j'avais eu de le suivre ? Elena l'avait appelé pour qu'il passe la prendre, Damon paressait énervé par la présence de sa dulcinée. Depuis quand Damon Salvatore me demandait, à moi, de l'accompagner dans une mission de sauvetage sans Elena ? Et surtout que c'était-il donc passé pour que Damon ne soit pas ravi de sa présence ? Nous étions donc en route pour sauver Stefan bien qu'aucune de nous ne sache exactement ou Damon nous emmenait. Je me cramponnais toujours à la poignée de la voiture quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant un immense précipice. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture, le ciel d'encre obligea Damon a gardé ses phares allumés. Nous nous séparions pour mieux débuter nos recherches mais après plusieurs heures à fouiller dans des fourrés et dans des grottes, nous fumes obligé de nous rendre à l'évidence que Stefan n'était pas ici.

**« Encore une autre piste infructueuse ! »** Déclara Elena froidement en retournant s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Je m'avançais aux côtés de Damon, passais mon bras autour du sien et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il avait perdu son frère et moi mon meilleur ami. Pourtant avare en démonstration amicale, Damon posa sa tête sur la mienne tout en gardant le silence.

**« On finira par le retrouver. »** Déclarais-je réconfortante.

**« Et comment si Silas lui a enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ? »** Répondit Damon avec rage.

**« Damon nous devons être positifs ! Nous n'avons pas de preuve de sa mort donc on doit continuer d'espérer. »** Répliquais-je en le disputant avec douceur.

**« C'est pas mon genre ! »** Railla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**« Comme me serrer dans tes bras sous le regard d'Elena ! »** Dis-je les mains sur les hanches !

**« On a quelques… désaccord en ce moment ! »** M'expliqua-t-il avant de s'en aller vers la voiture pour y rejoindre Elena.

Je leur laissais quelques instants ensemble à parler, après tout c'est à elle de le réconforter pas à moi ! Je les entendais se disputer, s'en était assourdissent. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ça ne me regardait pas et l'on m'avait bien souvent reproché de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, je ne voulais pas avoir encore ce genre de reproche.

Je sortais mon portable ainsi que mes écouteurs et j'écoutais la musique le plus fort possible. En observant le ciel. Je me demandais si à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Klaus avait le même ciel. J'aurais dû chercher à ne plus penser à lui mais il m'apaisait c'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Tant qu'il vivait à Mystic Falls à cinq minutes de moi, je n'y pensais pas, c'était comme s'il faisait partit des meubles ! Je m'étais habituée à sa présence mais son absence me manquait cruellement. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était ici mais qu'il avait emporté dans ses bagages mon esprit, mon âme… mon cœur ! L'on me tapota sur l'épaule, je retirais mes écouteurs :

**« Tu viens, on rentre ! »** Déclara-t-il.

**« Dis-moi, Damon, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à penser que Stefan était ici ? »** L'interrogeais-je tout en remettant mon portable ainsi que mes écouteurs dans la poche de ma veste en cuir.

**« C'est là que Stefan avait prévu de jeter Silas… »** Commença-t-il.

Je le regardais perplexe, il retira sa veste en cuir, son t-shirt et ses chaussures puis plongea du haut du précipice dans l'eau glacée de la carrière. Elena sortit de la voiture et se posta à mes côtés, juste au bord.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? »** Me demanda-t-elle.

**« Alors-là, je n'en sais absolument rien ! »** Déclarais-je les yeux perdus vers la surface à chercher Damon. **« Il était en train de me dire, que Stefan avait prévu de jeter Silas... Oh ! Oui mais tout devient clair ! »** M'écriais-je.

**« Quoi ? »** Hurla Elena à bout de patience.

**« Il faut qu'on descende pour récupérer Stefan ! »** Dis-je en m'élançant vers un petit chemin qui menait au plus près de l'eau.

**« Caroline ! »** Criait Elena tout en me courant après. **« Tu vas me dire ce qui vous arrive, ou quoi ? »**

Je m'arrêtais devant ce qui me semblait être l'endroit autour de la carrière où le niveau de l'eau était le plus bas. Elena me tourna brutalement vers elle le regard incrédule.

**« Damon pense que Silas a jeté Stefan à sa place dans l'eau ! »** Expliquais-je.

Elena ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns vers l'arrière. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, les coudes sur ses genoux.

**« C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air ravie du retour de Stefan ? »** L'interrogeais-je les mains sur les hanches.

**« Quoi ? Non ! Je suis heureuse qu'il soit en vie et de retour ! »** Répondit-elle peut convaincante avec ses yeux dans le vague et sa bouche entre-ouverte comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose.

**« Je ne te crois pas Elena Gilbert** » Lâchais-je brusquement, me mordant la lèvre car je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. **« Désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je me mêle encore de ce qui ne me… »** Commençais-je.

**« Non Caroline ! Tu as raison ! Je ne suis pas honnête avec Damon, avec toi et surtout avec moi ! »** Déclara-t-elle.

**« Comment-ça ? »** Demandais-je malgré moi.

**« Quand j'ai déclaré à Damon que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'étais sûre de moi, de mon choix mais… »** Hésita-t-elle.

**« Maintenant que Stefan va, peut-être, être de retour tu as peur de retomber amoureuse de lui ? »** L'interrogeais-je en m'asseyant près de mon amie.

**« Non ! Je suis amoureuse des deux. »** Répondit Elena mais en voyant mon regard noir de colère, elle ajouta précipitamment **« Comprends-moi Caroline. Il est parti, il a disparu sans laissé aucune trace, j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas mon choix mais plus le temps passait, plus il me manquait… C'est comme s'il… »**

**« Comme s'il avait emmené une part de toi avec lui ! »** Finis-je en marchant de long en large.

**« Comment l'as-tu su ? »** Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**« J'ai deviné… Tu sais bien que j'adore les films d'amour et ils disent souvent ce genre d'imbécilité » **Raillais-je en gesticulant en tous sens.

**« Ne me ment pas Caroline Forbes ! »** M'ordonna-t-elle en se plantant devant moi.

**« Il… Il… »** Je roulais des yeux. Il était très facile de le dire dans ma tête mais l'avouer à ma meilleure amie était une autre histoire. Je soufflais un bon coup : **« Klaus me manque ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est allé avec une partie de moi ! »**

**« Quoi ? Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! »** S'étonna-t-elle.

**« J'ai lutté contre ça mais c'est faux. Je l'aime Elena ! »** Déclarais-je de but en blanc. Je portais ma main à mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je venais de dire et en présence d'Elena en plus. Je pouffais de rire me sentant légère comme un plume. Un poids s'était échappé de mes épaules.

**« Non… »** Souffla Elena. **« Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ? C'est un monstre Caroline ! Il a transformé Tyler en Hybride, il a détruit votre couple. Il a tué Carol… Il a tué Jenna ! »** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**« Damon aussi a fait des choses horribles ! Il m'a contrainte, a profité de moi. Il a tué Jeremy ! »** Répliquais-je blessé par les propos d'Elena. Je savais que Klaus avait fait des choses horribles mais il n'était pas le seul.

**« Ne me dit pas que tu compares Klaus à Damon ? »** Demanda Elena la voix tremblante de colère.

**« Si ! »** Répondis-je moi-même énervée par mon amie qui refusait de voir la vérité en face. Klaus n'était pas un saint mais son mec non plus !

Je fus sortit de mes pensées par une gifle magistrale. Elena m'avait frappé au point de m'en faire tomber sur le sol. Je la regardais perplexe. Elle semblait aussi choquée que moi.

**« Je suis désolée Caroline. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »** Déclara-t-elle en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je l'acceptais mais attirais Elena sur le sol et m'assis au-dessus d'elle.

**« Caroline mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Dit-elle en se débattant.

**« J'en ai marre d'être ton punchingball à chaque fois que je dis ou fais quelques choses qui ne te plaît pas, Elena Gilbert ! »** Rageais-je en lui décochant une droite.

**« Mais tu es complètement folle ! »** Hurla-t-elle en parvenant à me renverser sur le sol et en me maintenant les mains de chaque côté de la tête. **« Calme-toi maintenant ! »** M'ordonna-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Tu n'as pas compris, tu ne peux pas contraindre un Vampire. Seul les Originels le peuvent mais c'est vrai tu es nulle comme Vampire ! »** Dis-je de ma voix la plus blessante.

Les veines sous ses yeux devinrent noir, ses crocs sortirent, elle leva une main pour me frapper. J'en profitais alors pour la faire basculer en avant. Elle tomba face contre terre. Je me levais et avec ma rapidité de Vampire, je fus à nouveau sur elle, lui enfonçant la tête dans la vase. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, j'étais furieuse contre elle, contre ses sempiternelles lamentations, contre ses éternels indécisions et surtout contre ses jugements ! Elle se débattait mais dans cette position, elle n'avait aucune force et bientôt elle commença à ne plus avoir d'air. Elle suffoquait, je le sentais et j'en prenais plaisir. Je ne relâchais pas ma prise quand quelqu'un me souleva et me propulsa à plusieurs mètres. Je me relevais les veines noires sous mes yeux à fleur de peau, mes crocs sortis. Elena se releva et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Son visage était maculé de boue et cela me réjouissait. Elle n'était plus aussi belle que tout le monde le croyait ! Damon l'aida mais elle le repoussa furieuse de ne pas avoir pu se défendre seule, faudra bien un jour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne se débrouille jamais seule ! Je me redressais et le vit, trempé, assit sur un rocher. Damon avait retrouvé Stefan ! J'accourue vers mon ami mais Elena utilisa sa rapidité de Vampire et arriva avant moi, s'agenouillant devant lui, le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant presque. Stefan se montrait froid envers elle mais il ne la repoussa pas. Je regardais Damon du coin de l'œil, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion mais je remarquais que ses poings se serraient et se desserraient à intervalle régulier. Je roulais des yeux, décidément ce triangle amoureux n'en finirait jamais !

Damon me ramena chez ma mère, vu l'heure tardive, je lui avais demandé de m'y conduire. Je n'avais pas tenu à rester chez les Salvatore, bien que j'aurais adoré passer du temps avec le vrai Stefan cette fois mais la présence d'Elena m'indisposait. Bizarrement, Damon ne m'avait rien dit sur ma bagarre avec elle. Je pensais qu'il mettrait à profit le voyage jusqu'à chez ma mère pour me parler de cet incident mais il n'en fit rien. Mon attitude me culpabilisait pourtant. Je ne m'étais jamais emportée si vite par le passé. J'avais toujours été plus ou moins soupe-au-lait mais ce-soir ça dépassait l'entendement ! La voiture se gara devant la petite maison blanche, je sortie, huma l'air environnant puis me tourna vers Damon.

**« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! »** Dis-je gênée.

**« Aucun souci, Blondie »** Répondit-il.

**« Damon ? »** Fis-je attendant qu'il m'encourage de continuer mais il n'en fit rien.

**« Caroline ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ça arrive à tous les Vampires de perdre le contrôle ! »** Me rassura-t-il.

Je souris et il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Je me dirigeais vers la maison familiale et sortis mes clefs, ma mère avait tenu à ce que je les garde. Je pénétrais dans la maison et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je posais mes clefs machinalement sur la console de l'entrée et me dirigeais à la cuisine, espérant que ma mère ait gardé quelques poches de sang. J'ouvris le frigo quand j'entendis le bruit d'une arme qu'on amorce. Je me retournais tout doucement ma mère pointait son arme sur moi.

**« Maman, c'est moi. »** Dis-je les mains levées au-dessus de la tête.

**« Caroline ? »** S'étonna-t-elle. **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'université ? »**

Elle alluma la lumière et désamorça son révolver qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrais contre moi, profitant de son affection maternelle, si gratifiante.

**« On a retrouvé Stefan à la carrière. Il était déjà trop tard pour que je rentre à l'université ce-soir ! »** Expliquais-je. **« Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme ici, cette nuit ? »**

**« Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Bien-sûr que tu le peux ! »** Répondit-elle en me serrant à nouveau contre elle.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de passer voir ma mère depuis que j'étais à l'université et je sentais naître en moi, un sentiment de culpabilité.

**« Tu m'as manqué Maman !** » Déclarais-je en respirant son parfum.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! »** Déclara-t-elle à son tour. **« Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, tu as reçu du courrier ». **

Elle s'écarta de moi et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle revint avec un tas de lettre.

**« Tout ça ? »** M'écriais-je.

**« Oui et celle-ci est arrivé aujourd'hui. »** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres en me désignant une lettre. **« Elle vient de la Nouvelle-Orléans. »**

Mon cœur frappa fort dans ma poitrine comme quelqu'un qui tambourine avec violence à une porte. Mon sang parcourue mon corps à une vitesse folle. Je pris la lettre entre mes mains tremblantes. J'observais ce bien si précieux.

**« Je comptais tout t'envoyé d'un seul coup mais comme tu es là, tu vas pouvoir le lire dès aujourd'hui ».** Dit-elle en scrutant mon visage.

**« Non ! Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir c'est temps-ci. »** Déclarais-je avec l'envie secrète de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour lire ma lettre de Klaus.

**« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais j'ai une longue journée qui m'attends demain et je dois dormir. »** M'expliqua-t-elle désolée.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! On fera du shopping puis on regardera Thelma et Louise en mangeant chacune un énorme pot de glace. »** Plaisantais-je ce qui la fit sourire.

**« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit… Ou plutôt bonne lecture ! »** Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Je pris les dernières poches de sang que ma mère avait gardé en cas d'urgence et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je sautais à plat ventre sur mon lit, la lettre dans mes mains et la poche de sang, dont j'aspirais ce nectar si précieux à ma survie, dans ma bouche. Je déchirais l'enveloppe en prenant soin de son contenu et commençais à la lire :

_Ma très chère Caroline,_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, j'ai été ravie de recevoir ta lettre. Je t'avoue que je suis dans une spirale qui accapare tout mon temps et mon esprit. Ton courrier fut une bouffée d'oxygène dans mes ténèbres. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse te manquer et je suis ravie que ce-soit le cas, un jour peut-être consentiras-tu à me rejoindre… (Je te taquine)._

_Comme tu as pu le comprendre, La Nouvelle-Orléans n'est pas une ville accueillante pour le moment. Je désirais pourtant que tu viennes m'y rejoindre mais ce serait terriblement dangereux pour toi. J'ai bien compris que Silas n'est pas mort ou plutôt statufié comme il aurait dû l'être. Ce que je déplore le plus dans cet état de fait est que tu t'es fait manipuler par cet être._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu t'en es remise comme du meurtre de cet étudiant ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec tes amis, c'était lui ou toi et je préfère que ce soit lui qui soit mort ! N'hésites surtout pas à m'écrire ou me téléphoner si tu as besoin de parler, comme tu le dis si bien, nous sommes amis maintenant et tout comme toi, je tiens à cet amitié. Caroline n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours-là pour toi dès que tu en éprouveras le besoin. Nous n'aurons peut-être jamais la chance d'être un « couple » mais je serais à jamais ton ami fidèle !_

_Mon Ange, j'ai dû me reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver les mots adéquates. J'y ai passé ma nuit mais le soleil pointe et j'ai encore beaucoup d'affaire aujourd'hui. Je dois malheureusement interrompre cette lettre. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Sweetheart de ne pas t'écrire plus. Je te remercie encore pour cette douce lettre qui a réchauffé mon cœur éteint depuis mon départ de Mystic Falls._

_Au plaisir de te lire. Tendrement._

_Nik._

_PS : Ne doutes jamais plus de toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit : Tu es belle. Tu es forte. Tu es lumineuse. Ne laisses jamais personne te dire le contraire, Caroline. Ne penses pas que ce que tu me confies est futile car ce n'est pas le cas ! J'aime que tu me parles et que tu ne me considères pas comme un monstre. Je pense beaucoup à toi, Love, j'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons être réunis comme de vieux amis pour profiter de l'éternité. A bientôt Caroline. _

Je relus sa lettre encore et encore. Une larme roulait sur ma joue. Klaus ne s'y confiait pas beaucoup, il avait repris beaucoup des points de ma lettre mais j'étais convaincu qu'avec le temps, il en viendrait à me parler d'avantage. Il ne désirait pas que je le rejoigne parce que La Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville dangereuse, là encore, il ne me disait pas pourquoi mais je sentais une certaine tristesse au travers de ses mots, cela ne lui correspondait pas. Je me levais de mon lit et m'assis à mon bureau. Je pris une feuille de papier, tapotais le crayon contre mes lèvres à la recherche de mes mots. Une idée m'éclaira aussitôt je commençais à griffonner sur le papier raturant, réécrivant jusqu'à ce que ma lettre fut parfaite. Je la remis au propre, la pliais soigneusement et l'introduit dans l'enveloppe. J'avais pris le temps de glisser ma nouvelle adresse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. J'allais ensuite prendre ma douche et me rendais ensuite sans avoir avalé mon petit déjeuné au bureau de poste.

Je dus attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir approcher du guichet et observais le paysage attendant mon tour. Cette ville ne me manquait pas tant que je l'aurais cru. J'étais bien à l'université au calme menant ma vie à mon rythme, faisant ce que je voulais quand je le voulais, sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne ! La guichetière m'appela ce qui me sortit de ma rêverie, je lui donnais l'enveloppe. Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Je ne compris que lorsque je vis l'enveloppe taché par mon gloss. Quand j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avais du appuyer la lettre contre mes lèvres maquillées. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais il était trop tard, Klaus recevrait ma lettre avec l'empreinte de mes lèvres. Je sortis du bureau de poste, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant sa réaction…

* * *

_**Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé? J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire...**_

_**En ce qui concerne la "bagarre" Caroline/Elena, je voulais un affrontement pour un peu remettre les compteurs à zéro après le 4x16, il n'y a rien eu entre les deux femmes et c'est à déploré. Une petite explication aurait été la bien venue dans la série. De plus, je voulais montrer que Caro est amoureuse de Klaus et qu'elle ne supporte pas que l'on le rabaisse vis-à-vis d'un autre que ce-soit Damon, Stefan ou qui que ce-soit d'autre... Je comprendrais que cela ne vous plaise pas mais voici les raisons.**_

_**Je crois que c'est tout, le reste sera plus développé dans les chapitres suivants :p**_

_**Ah si, dernier point, la lettre de Klaus qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse à vos claviers. Lâchez-vous, n'hésitez pas j'adore vous lire!**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56 **_


End file.
